Leaning Tower of Pisa,Italy/Transcript
(The episode starts with the Grim HQ is out of control) Grandmaster Glitch: AAArrgh, AAArrgh, Grandmaster Glitch: Aaah Grandmaster Glitch: We’re sliding about like a Rollerskate on a Roundabout, Grimbots, what’s going on? (Grimbots speaks his own language) Grandmaster Glitch: Are you are busy fixing the big balance bit? (Grimbots playing at the big balance bit and speaking his own language) Grandmaster Glitch: Put that back in the engine before you... (The balance breaks) Grandmaster Glitch: Break it Grandmaster Glitch: Grimbles Grandmaster Glitch: Whoa! Grandmaster Glitch: Do something or you’ll start feeling very... Grandmaster Glitch: …sky sick. (Grandmaster Glitch starts screaming again) Xuli: Look, that’s Italy down there! It’s shaped like a boot. Lars: Geographic. That’s Amazing. Foz: It’s not only Italy’s shape that’s Amazing Lars, Italians + Food = Ice cream, Pastas, Pizza. Ubercorn : Did somebody mention Pizza? Ubercorn: I cooking the perfect snack for our trip, Today we’re heading for a city called Pisa, and the very famous tower. Kyan: A tower of pizzas?! Awesome. Ubercorn: Ha-ha-ha, no Kyan, the tower of Pisa, Tourists come from all the world to see this very special tower let me tell you about more, Hit it! Female singers: Funky Facts Funky Facts. Ubercorn: Let me tell you about the place we’re act. Female singers: With Ubercorn’s Funky top three. “Three” Ubercorn: The Tower of Pisa took 300 years to build. “Two” Ubercorn: The tower is 56 metres High Lars: That’s as tall as 7 houses! Ubercorn: And get yourself ready for funky fact number one. “One” Ubercorn: The Tower of Pisa is... (Beeping) Jet Pad: Pizzas are ready. Ubercorn: Hold that thought, Go Jetters. I'II be right back. Foz: Huh? But what about funky fact number one? Jet Pad: Destination reached. Jet Pad: Go Jetters, welcome to Pisa. Lars: There it is, the tower of Pisa. Lars: Hang on... Foz: It’s leaning. Xuli: It’s leaning right over. Lars: The tower’s been glitched. Lars: That’s means... All: Grandmaster Glitch! Foz: A leaning tower + all those people = Lars: Danger! Lars: We’ve got a glitch to fix. Go Jetters... All: GO! Jet Pad: Launching Vroomster in... Foz: Three Kyan: Two Lars: One Xuli: Seatbelts All: GO Female singers: GO GO, GO GO, Go Jetters. Ubercorn: Hey check this out, The tower of Pizza! Ubercorn: Only this tower isn’t leaning. Ha-ha, Which leads to the funky fact number one. Ubercorn: The most famous thing about the tower of Pisa, is that it leans, but is perfectly safe. Ubercorn: Hey, Where everyone go? Ubercorn: Hmmm, they must’ve been too excited too wait. Ubercorn: I’II give them a call... Ubercorn: After this... Foz: By my calculations, the tower is leaning nearly four degrees. Xuli: Glitch has done it this time, But where is he? (The Grim HQ is still out of control) Grandmaster Glitch: Grimbots! Kyan: Never mind Glitch, the tower might fall any moment, We’ve got fact fact. Ubercorn: Hey, you Go Jetters sure were keen to see that tower. Lars: There's an emergency Ubercorn, We've got a Glitch to fix. Ubercorn: A glitch I can’t see any... Oh no, do they mean the lean? Foz: We’ve got to push this tower straight. Xuli: On it, Foz. Xuli: Lars I need everything the Vroomster’s got. Lars: Coming right up. Ubercorn: Go Jetters! Lars: Engine boosting. (The Go Jetters start to push the tower) All: PUSH! Ubercorn: Go Jetters! All: Waaa! All: Huh? Go Jetters: Whoo-hoo, Ha-ha. Kyan: You ace it, Xuli! Lars: We fixed the glitch. Foz: And we save the people of Pisa. All: Huh? People of pisa: Oh! Lars: What’s wrong with everyone? Ubercorn: Go Jetters, What have you done? Ubercorn: The tower of Pisa is SUPPOSED to be lean. Xuli: What? Ubercorn: That’s the special thing about it. Ubercorn: It’s funky fact number one. Ubercorn: It’s the leaning tower of Pisa. Ubercorn: When this heavy stone tower was built all those years ago, The ground underneath was too soft, and it start to lean. Italian Engineers stopped it moving and made it safe. Ubercorn: The lean It’s why the people ;ove. All: Huh! (The Go Jetters looked too the tower) Lars: So we didn’t fix a glitch at all! All: We created one! Ubercorn: I’m afraid so, Go Jetters Ubercorn: You need to put the tower back the way it was and make it lean again. Ubercorn: But just a little. Foz: I’m guessing around four degrees. - Huh? (The Jet Pad is beeping) Ubercorn: What now? Jet Pad: Danger approaching, Danger approaching. Jet Pad: Large metal object, slightly rusty, heading for the the tower of Pisa. Grandmaster Glitch: Lean left. Grandmaster Glitch: Oh that’s right. Grandmaster Glitch: Wait, left. Grandmaster Glitch: Oh, Grimbles? Lars: is that...? Xuli: Grim HQ. Ubercorn: Go Jetters looks like Grandmaster Glitch can’t steer. Foz: Maybe we can push him away from the tower. Kyan: Great idea Xuli: And all we need is the Vroomster. (The battery of the Vroomster is over) Lars: Uh oh, we used all power to push the tower. Kyan: Ahhh! We need a plan B, Quick! Foz: Ergo, Click-Ons All: GO! Kyan: Ubercorn, we need a way to push the Grim HQ. Ubercorn: You got it, Go Jetters, here comes a mix to fix that glitch. Ubercorn: Geo-grab, Geo-boots. Xuli: Ok, Team, you be my boosters and I’II aim it right at that wing. Kyan: You got it, Xuli, Go Jetters. All: GO! Grandmaster Glitch: Oh happy thoughts glitch. everything’s fine... Grandmaster Glitch: Everything’s... (The Grim HQ is beeping and Grandmaster Glitch see the tower of Pisa) Grandmaster Glitch: Grimbles! Jetpad: Impact with tower in ten seconds. Ubercorn: Keep Going, Go Jetters, you can do it. Xuli: Give me full boost. Grandmaster Glitch: It’s working, it’s working. Ubercorn: Look out, Go Jetters, you’re not quite clear of the tower. Grandmaster Glitch: Agggghh! Both: Agggghh! (The Grim HQ hit the tower) Grandmaster Glitch: Grimbles! Lars: We hit the tower. Xuli: Not cool, We failed our mission. Foz: And we failed the people of pisa. Kyan: Sorry everyone. (The citizens of Pisa is cheering) Lars: Hang on Xuli: I don’t believe it, The tower of Pisa is leaning again. Foz: By almost four degrees, just like it was! Ha! Kyan: So we aced it? Ubercorn: You certainly did! Go Jetters! Ubercorn: With a little help from someone’s ship. Grandmaster Glitch: Agghh! Grandmaster Glitch: Hang on, you can’t blame me for that, not this time. Kyan: Yes, we can, but It’s awesome. You fixed the world’s favourite glitch. Grandmaster Glitch: I did? (The saleswoman gift gave Grandmaster Glitch a little tower of Pisa of gold) Grandmaster Glitch: Oh, erm... thank you. Xuli: Come on, everyone, souvenir selfie. (Takes photo) Ubercorn: Another mission complete by the Go Jetters, and who knows. Maybe one day we’II be zooming through the clouds above you? Category:Go Jetters Category:Transcripts Category:Series 1